1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective and decorative apparel that are worn by animals, such as female dogs, and in particular, to apparel that cannot be displaced or removed by the animal and that protects the surrounding environment from fluids discharged by the animal in the genital area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Female animals in heat, such as dogs, often secrete body fluids that can stain carpeting, tarnish furniture, or blemish floor areas. Likewise, male as well as female animals can ruin the surrounding environment just by making normal bodily deposits. Pet owners often utilize apparel to dress up their animals in clothing to give a human-like appearance, but such garments are insufficient to retain their pet's secretions. For instance, fully enclosed garments are capable of receiving pads, however, they do not permit the animal to relieve itself without complete removal. On the other hand, some garments have openings to permit discharge, but do not permit the placement of a pad. Hence, it is virtually impossible to control bodily secretions while conveniently allowing a pet to relieve itself with conventional animal apparel, as pants either completely cover the animal's legs and torso, inhibiting discharge, or contain openings insufficient for supporting absorption pads.
An additional problem with typical animal clothing is that it may be displaced or removed by the animal rubbing, scratching, or biting the garment. Pet owners find this annoying in that they commonly dress their pets in clothing to accord with fashion, to cover their skin so that it will not be licked when a therapeutic ointment is administered, or to prevent further skin abrasions from the animal gnawing at fleas or skin irritations. In any event, removal of clothing by the animal is annoying and potentially worrisome for the owner, and almost impossible to prevent without constant and continual supervision.
The present invention overcomes problems of the prior apparel by providing garments for animals that include a removable, but replaceable segment that can be removed to allow the animal to perform its normal bodily functions. In another mode, the apparel can be used to support protective padding that absorbs the secretions made by an animal such as a bitch in heat. Additionally, the instant device introduces animal clothing that under normal circumstances securedly remains on the animal, preventing its removal by the same.